Phoenix
Phoenix, to be written by Danny, was planned to be the conclusion to The Phoenix Series. Taking place three decades following the outbreak, Phoenix explores the worldwide rebirth of countries in efforts to rebuild previous civilization. However, with conflicting cultures clashing for their respective visions of the world, the story follows a group of survivors trying to prevent a world war and uncovering mystical secrets of the past. Eventually, I plan to post full outlines and character pages for the story. I just wanna finish doing that for the prior stories first. This page is just the basic info. Premise Three decades after the outbreak, new countries have risen above the chaos preceding them. A neutral island, Eden, acts as the connecter between this nations, allowing trade and peace to ensure. Despite their striving to retake civilization, conflicts between conflicting cultures and their visionary leaders keep the world tense. Following the assassination of an influential leader, buried conflicts come to the light and war on the horizon. However, all is not as it seems as behind the war lies mystical mysteries, including a centuries old cabal and unknown prophecy. In the efforts to find the answers and prevent war, a group of survivors unearth the secrets behind the outbreak and impending doom that awaits them all. Setting Phoenix was set to be a worldwide story. While previous stories were exclusively based in the United States, Phoenix was to exclusively take place in other countries and showcasing their experiences with the outbreak. Each country was to have conflicting forms of governments that led to tension. Eden, a neutral island, was to be the hub of all these countries where people go to trade or have meetings. It was to be a continuation of the USSR that collapsed following Sin City, but instead of being USA based, was worldwide based. Themes As the conclusion in the series, Phoenix carried themes for the previous stories about society, life and humanity. As the title indicates, it is also about rebirth through death, and how the outbreak has allowed a new world to be birthed after the death of the old. Timeline The story was to take place in 2043, 30 years after the 2013 outbreak. Characters The story contained a multitude of new characters. The newer characters were never fully fleshed out (as the author never fully finished planning the story), but was set to be diverse cast due to the worldwide nature of the story. As the concluding chapter in the series, Phoenix was set to feature many surviving characters from the previous stories returning. Despite the return of nearly every surviving character, only a few would be major characters, with the others having reduced and supporting roles. Some, due to time gaps and age increases between stories, were to be recasted but not all the casting (for any character, for that matter) was final. The returning characters were set to be: Main Returning Characters *Russel Crowe as Michael Nicholson *Eva Green as Annabeth Jackson *Emma Watson as Nadine Grayson *To Be Casted as Haley LaFontaine (Endangered) *Kirk Acevedo as Ricardo Montero *Victoria Justice as Isela Montero (Sin City) *Eiza González as Felicia Laredo *Matt Ryan as Jax Spencer (Sin City) *Michael Ealy as Nerlen Fader *Pedro Pascal as Abd Al-Qadir Supporting Returning Characters *To Be Casted as Leah Alvarez *Amy Poehler as Felicity Pruitt *Rachael Taylor as Taryn Harper *Quinn Sheppard as Colette *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jeremy Scott *Katrina Law as Nina Scott Michael, Annabeth and Nadine, as the three surviving "lead" characters from previous stories, were set to get their own short "spin-offs" to showcase what happened to them (and their supporting cast) between the time of their story's ending and the beginning of Phoenix. While not all the newer characters were fleshed out, one of the leads was set to be Ezekiel Lance portrayed by Donald Glover. A cocky trader and smuggler who travels the world without "honor", Ezekiel was set to be the "introduction" character, as his role as traveler would allow for natural exposition to explain the world. Another important character was to be the The Infected King (as he is nicknamed) portrayed by Jason Momoa, an ancient demon and enemy to Abd Al-Qadir. Acting as the final and main antagonist of the story, The Infected King sets his eyes to escape his imprisonment and take back the world from those he views as unworthy. He, alongside Abd, can be considered a lead antagonist of the Phoenix Series in general. Trivia *Like the other stories, I don't intend to fully write this. However, since I spent years actually writing and trying to build up to this, I wanna feel sorta accomplished and just post what I had for it. Category:The Phoenix Series